Baby Danny Phantom
by doggyjunky
Summary: This new ghost comes to Amity park and there's something different about her, she's 2 years old and wants to make everyone in Amity Park or the world her age sot here is nobody older than her and Danny needs to stop her from doing this but something happens to him. I'm not good at summary's.


**Hi I am writing another Danny Phantom story, I hope they make more new episode of danny phantom in 2013. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

One day Danny, Sam and Tucker were at Danny's house and they were babysitting. Danny said" How did we end up babysitting all three of our two year old cousins?" Sam said " Don't you remember?"

Danny said "No, it's all a blure what did happen?" Sam said" I will tell you what happened.

**Flashback**

Maddie was in the kitchen making fudge because Jack wanted to have some. Then she remembered that her sister was dropping off her baby because she had to go to a meeting but she forget to tell her sister that she would be busy. Then she thought "_Well I guess I can have Danny babysit his cousin."_

Then she went upstairs to Danny's room to ask him to babysit his cousin. He was on the phone talking to Sam and said "Got to go, I will talk to you later bye." Then he walked to his door and opened it.

Maddie said" Danny, will you please babysit your cousin for me, I forgot to tell your aunt that I would be busy going to a ghost convention today in the afternoon.

Danny said " Yeah sure." Maddie said" Thanks, oh and I heard from your friends parents that thier aunts our dropping off their children to, and there going to be busy so there going to have Sam and Tucker bring them over here.

Danny said "ok." Then Maddie left the room.

**Back to normal time**

Danny said " Oh so that's what happened. Then they went back to playing with their younger cousins, and then after a couple hours of playing, danny's ghost sense went off. "Guys I will be back in a while my ghost sense went off." He just transformed there in fron of the kids because since they were so yuong he didn't think they would remember any of this. Then he phased through the door outside and looked arounds to see if he could see anything supernatural.

What he saw outside was so unbelievable and kind of funny and scary at the same time. It was this ghost that was the size of a toddler and she had long blonde hair and was wearing a purple t-shirt with elmo on it and blue jeans and tennis shoes. She said " Hi my name is Amy and I want to get rid of everyone that is older than me so we can have a planet full of people all the same age."

Danny said " That is not going to happen, and you know why, because I'm going to get rid of u first."

Then Amy shot a huge purple orb out of her hands, danny thought it was heading for him and tried to defend himself from it by putting up a shield, but the orb flew right past him into his house and surrounded all their two year old cousins, who were old enough to know that something odd was happening even thought they couldn't really talk yet.

Then all of the little kids came out of his house and surrounded Amy. Danny could see that they all had read eyes and that meant they were being controlled. He through ten ecto blasts at Amy and it did nothing to her. She said " You can't be me that easily and you now won't be able to.

Danny had no idea what she meant by that but found out pretty soon. She put her arms up and formed a blue glowing orb in her hands and threw it at him and he tried to fly the direction it wasn't going in and it hit him and that's all he remembered until he woke up but when he woke up something was different about him but he didn't quite know what and he felt like he was losing some memories of stuff that happened to him.

He thought he should go to Sam and Tucker to see whatw as wrong, and another thing he thought was odd was that when he stood up he felt alot short than he actually was even though we wasn't very tall in the first place.

He walked home and when he got there he felt like it took forever. Then he looked up and realized the doorknob was higher than it normally was so he reached up and got it and walked in the house.

_Linebreak_

Sam and Tucker were starting to get worried about Danny because he was taking a long time. Then something unusual started happening. A blue cloud formed around all their cousins and they eyes atrted glowing red and they reached up to the door knob and walked outside.

Sam and Tucker didn't know what just happened, they were to shocked to speak. Then they just sat dowon for a few minutes thinking it over but they've been doing that for a long time and didn't even notice an hour or so went by then they saw the doorknowb moving hoping that it was Danny and it was but something about him was way different.

**Cliffhanger, u will find out what happened to Danny in the next chapter, ur free to guess in a review.**


End file.
